France's Daughter
by LunaKirkland
Summary: This is the story about France's Daughter Penelope(Penny) aka Paris. England,Scotland,Canada and America and Luna aka London are all in it and many more.
1. Chapter 1

France's Daughter

Francis Bonnefoy was the Personification of France he was the country of love, and is the story of he got a daughter.

France was walking around his beautiful country he was looking at the Eiffel Tower when he heard crying, and he saw a little girl huddled underneath the Eiffel Tower, and went to her and said "child what are you doing under here"?

The little girl said "hiding Monsieur" France said "who are you hiding from"? The little girl said "everyone Monsieur they all say I'm a freak".

She cried France frowned and said "why, do zhey zhat"? "I don't know Monsieur". France heard enough, and said "how, would like to come with moi"? "Oui sir" said the girl.

Now that he looked at her she looked like him. He said " so what is your name"? She said "my name is Penelope or Penny for short".

France smiled and said " My name is Francis Bonnefoy" Penny looked at him and, gasped " Your Monsieur France"! France was surprised and said " how did you know"? Penny said "I don't know it just came to me".

France said " okay" Penny wore a blue frilly dress ripped up, and dirty, and no shoes on her feet but what stuck out to him is she had blue eyes just like his and, blonde hair.

"You must be my Capitol" he said. Penny said "I am"? France said "yeah you look just like me".

Penny said "cool what capitol"? France chuckled, and said "well, my pretty Paris of course". So she went to him, and said " so you would be my Papa no"? France said "oui Penny".

Penny runs up to him, and France picks her up, and said "well, let's get you home " Penny smiled, and said "oui Papa".

France smiled, and walked to his home. He took her in, and said "Matthew come, and meet you sister".

Penny saw a man with a Polar bear in his arms. He said "oui, Papa Hello sister". Penny smiled, and said "hi, Brother". France said " Matthew I have to give her a bath".

Matthew nodded France went, and bathed her once that he was done bathing her he told her to go play with Matthew while he worked".

So Penny did and said "hey, I didn't get you name earlier" Matthew said "oh, it's Matthew or, Matt for short if that's what you want to call me I don't care".

Penny said " okay I'll call you Matt". Matt nodded, and smiled and said "well, my name is Penelope or Penny for short if you want."

Matthew said "cool so what do you want to do"? Penny said "I don't know what is there to do"? Matthew said "well, we could draw, or we could play hide-and-seek whatever you like". Penny and Matthew decided to draw until France called them for dinner.

At dinner Penny loved it France was a great cook they had Poulet Chasseur which was  
Braised Chicken, Roasted Beets with Beet Greens, Garlic Chive Mashed Potatoes And Tomato Flavored Demi Glace.

She loved it and ate all of it for dessert the had a cream puff with chocolate drizzled on top. France was happy she liked his cooking and said " how is it Penny"? Penny looked up,and smiled saying " I love it Papa" France was happy.

After dinner the phone rang so, France answered it and said "ello this is Francis". England was on the other end he said "yes, hello you do now you have a meeting at my place"? France face palmed and said "oh, I knew I forgot about somezhing I've been busy".

England said "what, could you possible be doing to make you so busy"?! France laughed "ohohohoh wouldn't you like to know".

England got annoyed, and said "Just get over here". England hung up. France laughed.

He went to Matthew, and Penny, and said "alright, the Black sheep of Europe is having a meeting at his place". Penny said "who was that Papa "? France said "oh, zhat was Angleterre" Penny said "oh, is he a Nation too"? France said "oui, he is".

**That's chapter 1. I love it so far :) **

** France's accent is hard for me so don't shoot me. Oh and be nice with your reviews do be rude I had some people just out right said that some of my stories were awful that is rude.**

**So be nice to me or I'll sick England on you :b.. **


	2. Chapter 2

France's Daughter Chapter 2

**I do not own Hetalia if I did Scotland would be in the anime :) **

So, France, Penny, Matthew went to England's place. When they got there Penny was interested in the sites they were so amazing that she wasn't paying attention.

Penny was looking at Big Ben when she went to ask France what it was but he was nowhere near seen.

Penny started to panic saying "Papa where are you"? Penny was really scared in such a big capitol she was lost. She cried saying "PAPA!"

meanwhile France, and Matthew were on their way to England's house that was when Matt turn around, and didn't see Penny.

Matthew tapped on France's shoulder,and said "Papa Penny isn't with us anymore" France looked and, indeed there was no Penny he said "oh, no where is she".

France and Matthew ran the streets of London looking for Penny. Penny in the meantime was crying her eyes out screaming for her Papa.

Scotland was walking the streets of his wee Niece's Capitol when he saw Penny crying. Scotland went over to her, and said "ello, what a wee lass like you doing here". Penny saw Scotland, and said "I-I'm lost Monsieur"

Scotland heard he accent, and said "lass, are ye from France why are ye here"? Penny said "My Papa has a Meeting her with some named Angleterre".

Scotland heard this and said "oh, your Papa is France right".

Penny said "oui sir my Papa is France and I'm his Capitol Paris" Scotland said "well, let's go find him". Penny smiled and said "My name is Penelope or, Penny for short".

Scotland smiled and said "My name is Allistor Kirkland I am the Nation Scotland". Penny said "oh, zhat is cool. Scotland smiled and said "That it is Lass".

Then Penny, and Scotland went to England's house, and saw France there Penny saw him, and ran up to him.

France was pacing and stopped when he saw Scotland with Penny, France saw her run out to him, and dropped to his knees, and opened his arms for Penny who launched into them saying "papa"! France hugged her and said "oh, my beautiful girl are you alright"?

Penny pulled away and said "oui, Papa Monsieur Écosse helped me find you". France looked up at Scotland, and said "Merci Écosse for finding her, and bring her to me" Scotland said "yer welcome France".

With that they all went into England's house and again Penny was amazed by it to amazed to hear what her Papa said to her.

France saw this, and said " Penelope are you listening to me"? Penny snapped out it, and said "oui Papa sorry I'm just so amazed by this capital, and now Mr. Angleterre's house". France chuckled and said "well, don't touch anything alright".

Penny said "oui papa". Finally England came down, and greeted his guests, and his brother. England saw Penny and said "hello, love what's your name"? Penny said "hi my name is Penelope or,Penny for short".

England chuckled, and turned to France, and said " France she can go play with Luna if she wants to".

Penny said "Papa Can I"? France said "oui you can". England called for Luna, and Alfred, and they came down Luna Kirkland aka London was wearing a blue Scottish pattern dress with a black ribbon around her waist.

She had green eye's like England, and blonde hair with a blue headband, and she was wearing black dress shoes.

Alfred aka America was wearing what he usually wears his tan Military uniform and him bomber jacket that had the Number "50" on the back.

Luna saw Penny, and went over to her "would you like to go play with me"?

Penny nodded so they went t go play when England said " Luna play nice". Luna said "yes daddy".

With that Scotland, England,America,and Canada went to the meeting room.

**There's Chapter 2 ****I'll put more up soon.. please be polite when you criticizes my story don't be rude and just say it awful .. Sorry to sound like that but I've had some people say so much negativity toward my stories I worked really hard on them so be nice :) I love Hetalia  
**

**Chapter 3 will be more about Penny and her history. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Lunakirkland here sorry this is last **

**I don't own Hetalia, but I do own Penny and Luna **

**Chapter 3**

England,France,Scotland, Canada, and America went to the meeting room while they we're walking England said " so France how did you know she was your capital"? France said "what are you implying zhat I am not her Papa she obviously has my looks". England frowned and said "That doesn't explain anything frog"! France just frowned, but England continued "You could have picked up any little girl a claim her as your child to fool me. No, Capitals are born between either by two countries, or a human and Country"

(a/n: not really but I made it up.),

Scotland who was walking with them finally said "aye, France I have to say Artie is right I mean my daughter was born between me and Sicily" America and Canada just listened. France said "I don't know if she had a mother or not"France thought and said "I don't know but maybe Penny would remember something".

England felt like he was forgetting something very important,but banished the thought and turned to France and said " okay, France we will have to ask her after the meeting" France nodded. The meeting was like all the other meetings not getting anything done at all. America was sharing how he could stop global warming, and Japan agreeing with it, and Switzerland saying to Japan to man up, or he will beat him with his piece prize.

Spain was being Spain and messing with Romano.

Italy was talking about Pasta and Germany was banging his head on the table. Canada was still trying to bed notice while Russia sat on him, Prussia was saying loudly he is awesome, China was trying to shove Chinese tasty treats down there throats.

France and England were actually not fighting, and Scotland was just staring at all of it and shaking his head.

In conclusion this is a typical world meeting.

England wasn't really paying attention he was thinking of something. Scotland saw this, and leaned over and said "oi, Lad" England jerked up, and said "bloody heck Scotland don't do that"! Scotland frowned and said "are ye okay yer just been staring at France". England shook his head, and said I'm fine, just thinking is all". Scotland shrugged and then England payed attention.

Finally the meeting was done, and Scotland,France,America, and Canada sat in the living room while England went to so get Penny. England went outside, and saw Luna, and Penny playing, and smiled. "Luna, Penny could you come here loves"? England said. Luna heard her father and said "coming daddy".

Luna and Penny came to England and he took them inside to where the est were waiting. When Penny, and Luna came in they saw France,Scotland,America,and Canada. Luna and Penny looked at each other and Luna asked "daddy are we in trouble"? England looked at Luna and said "no, love your not in trouble" Penny looked at France and said " Papa am I in trouble"? France said "non, Penny I just wanted to ask you something zhat's all". Penny looked at Luna, and back at her Papa and said "okay, Papa I'll try".

France smiled and said "alright first come here" Penny walked over to her Papa, and France sat her on his lap, but Luna sat with her Uncle Scotland. France said "Penny do you remember anything about you mother"?

Penny nodded and said "oui, Papa I remember her voice, and someone told me what her name was"France said "what was her name".

Penny looked at her Papa and said "her name was Christina zhat's what some told me". France, and England were shocked, and France said "Penny what did you say her name was"? Penny said " oui, her name was Christina".

France remembered Christina his lover, but England had her killed, he does remember when she gave birth to a baby girl, but he had no idea that that would be Penny. Penny really shouldn't be here, but here she was sitting on his lap looking up at him. France said " Penny you do know Christina was Executed right"?

That made England cringe Scotland saw this, and looked at England and said "ye alright lad" England didn't say anything Penny looked at England, and then back at France and said "oui, Papa I know the person who helped me when I was little told me".

France said "zhen how are you here"? England gasped and now he remembers Christina and the baby that was with her and before his King had her burnt at the stake he remembered his promise he made to Christina.

**Flashback(sorry its long)...**

_England was watching as Christina was rocking her child. His stubborn King was going to Execute her. He watch and said "who will look after your child when your gone". Christina looked up at him, and said " I don't know, I was hoping to find her Papa before this happened". _

_England frowned, and looked at the baby, and back at Christina and said "If I could stop this I would, but my boss is so stubborn. Christina smiled at England and said " I know you would, but if I'm going to die will you keep her safe"? England looked at the child, and then back at Christina and said "yes, I will you have my word". _

_Christina said " good put her somewhere safe under the Eiffel Tower there is someone I trust". England said "why not her father"? Christina said " then Penelope would be found easily and probably killed." England said "who is her father by the way"? Christina said " well Penny is the Capitol of France". England said "France"!? Christina said "shh, they will hear you, and yes France". _

_England said "Christina I know where he is you sure you don't want me to take Penny to him"? Christina said "yes, I sure its better if he didn't know". England nodded, and took the child. Christina said "take her and bring her to the Eiffel Tower. there is someone there I trust now go". _

_England left and stopped to watch Christina executed and looked down at the child and said with tears running down his face "I'm sorry love" He walked until he saw the Eiffel Tower and left the child and said " I hope your father finds you someday. With that he walked home and didn't notice a man take the child and that is who raised her"._

**End of Flashback... **

**wow that was just wow I didn't know I had that in me I sorry if the Characters are ooc, I have a hard time doing it so don't shoot me. **

**Oh and again if you are going to review my stories don't be rude please or I'm done with I'm tired of all who just say my stories are bad tell me how I can approve it.. I 22 I know how to write and yes I do sometimes have run on sentences, but I'm improving. **

**So yeah sorry for the rant I'm just sick and tired from people criticizes my stuff and just says they're bad...**

**sorry I had to change the name of France's lover, so Christina is mine I don't want to offend anyone so **


	4. Chapter 4

**Lunakirkland her with chapter 4 **

**I do not own Hetalia **

**Chapter 4**

England is brought back to the present with Scotland saying "oi, lad ye okay". America said "yeah, dude you totally just spaced out"! Luna said "Daddy are you okay" France looked at England and said "Angleterre are you alright" England looked at Penny and said "France, I did it". France was confused at what he said, and looked at England and said "did what Angleterre". England said "I saved Penelope before Christina was executed".

France got mad, and glared at England and said "then why didn't you give her to me"!? England said "I made a promise to Christina to keep Penny safe, and she told me Penny wouldn't be safe with you. I took her to the Eiffel tower and left her there".

France got really upset and said "You thought leaving Penny on her own was keeping her safe"! England said "I didn't leave her alone Christina said she had someone under the tower that could raise her". Scotland, America,Canada, Luna, and Penny just watched.

France really got mad "Angleterre she would have been save if you could control you king you murderer" that was a shot to England's heart and he said "Shut up"!

The France yelled "NON I will not shut up you stupid BLACK SHEEP OF Europe YOU KILLED PENNY'S MAMA! How is that keeping Penny safe"!

England glared at France and said "Shut it FROG you know I could stop it. My King was stubborn and I could, but that would have given away that I was a nation. I WAS TRYING TO HELP GIT" France yelled "You are to blame Black sheep of Europe, you know what maybe everyone would have been better off without you!"

Scotland, America, and Canada waited for what was going to happen next., but what happened next shocked them "Okay your right Frog everyone would be better off without me. Maybe I should have died instead of Lexie"! England got up, and ran outside.

Luna on Scotland's lap had tears in her eyes and said "Uncle Scotland why did daddy say that". Scotland looked at where England went, and looked down to Luna and said "Luna why don't ye take Penny, and go play okay" Luna said "no,I'll stay here" Penny nodded in agreement.

Luna got down from Scotland's lap, and ran over to America and he sat her on his lap, and Penny went to Canada. Scotland glared at France and said "oi,Francis why did ye say that for"?!

France was still shocked for what England said, and did say anything. Scotland continued "ye, should be grateful to him that he saved yer daughter".

France still was silent Scotland continued "I mean he could have said no to the promise he risk everything to save yer daughter ye idiot"! France still didn't say anything he was too much in shock. Scotland sighed and said "France think for a second if Artie hadn't been here then ye wouldn't have Penny would ye"?

France looked at Penny then said "oui" America said "dude really if England wasn't ever born ,then I wouldn't be the country I am now". France said "oui, your right America" Scotland nodded at America's response and finally said "Also France if Artie hadn't been her Luna would have ne'er been born".

Luna smiled at Scotland and he smiled back. France said "alright I'm sorry I shouldn't have said those things". Scotland said "good then ye will apologize the him". Scotland got up and when he did America said "Hey, dude where are you going"? Scotland said "to make sure Artie is alright".

with that Scotland walked outside to where England is. Scotland saw him at Luxembourg's memorial and heard him say "I wonder if the others would be better without me"? Scotland heard that and said "oi, Lad"! England was startled and said "ah! don't do that you bloody wanker"! Scotland couldn't help but laugh and said "sorry Artie any ways are ye alright"? England looked down and said "Scot, do you think France is right"? Scotland was shocked, and didn't say anything.

England continued "Scot do you think France is right and everyone would have been better without me"? Scotland was surprised at what he said and smacked England in back of the head and England said "ow! you git what was that for"!

Scotland growled and said "don't ye ever say that again Artie." England just listened to Scotland "Its not true everyone would not be better with out ye, France was just upset, and didn't mean it'! England said "Scot I killed Penny's mother" England cried.

Scotland sighed and went to England stood him up, and made him look into his eyes and said "Artie the world is lucky to have ye. I mean who would have raised America to be the country he is now." England said "I did, but he left Scotland". Scotland said "aye, I know, but look how much he appreciates ye".

England sighed and let Scotland continue "also Artie you saved Francis' daughter I mean if you weren't there they probably would have killed Penny too". England no had tears streaming down his face. Scotland continued "Artie ye also have Luna she would ne'er be born" England did say anything " so, Artie please stop saying the we would be better without ye because Luna is always happy to have ye". England lost it then and cried "I-I'm s-sorry S-Scot."

Scotland dragged him into a hug and the England surprised him and said "Thank you Alba". Scotland was shocked he hadn't been called that since England was small. Scotland smiled and said "Yer welcome Albion me and yer brother are lucky to have ye too". England just cried with Scotland hugging him

**wow just wow that was powerful (well, I thought it was) I cried writing this **

**let me know what you think.**

**Sorry if so of the characters are OOC but really I don't like Scotland being mean to England... I think this is my longest Hetalia Fanfic... I not even really a fan of France but oh well :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally got over my Writer's block thank you Readingpower for the help**

**now for the fifth chapter of France's daughter enjoy. Oh I do not own Hetalia, but I do own Penny and Luna.**

** France's daughter chapter 5 **

Scotland just stood there holding his baby brother while he cried. Finally England calmed down , and stepped out of his brothers hold and turned away from the Scot and sighed. Scotland said looking at his brother "ye alright now Artie"?

England said turning to Scotland "yeah we can go back inside now". Scotland nodded. England lead the way into the house.

They made their when to the room where the others were. England glared at France, but before he could get to where France was he felt something jump into his legs. He looked down and saw Luna crying. England knelt to his crying daughter and said " Luna what wrong love"? Luna cried " d-dady v-vhy did jou say zhat".

Luna's German comes out when she is upset,angry or nervous. England sighed and picked her up and hugged her and said " Luna I was just upset at what France said. I'm sorry I scared you love"? Luna cried into England's green military jacket. She finally stopped crying and looked at her dad and said " daddy please never say that again, because I love you no matter what okay". England smiled and said "thank you Luna I love you too".

Luna smiled and looked at her uncle Scotland and the Scot smiled back. England handed to Scotland as he went to talk to France. France was sitting when England came into the room with Scotland carrying Luna followed him. France went over to England and said "Angleterre, I'm sorry, I really shouldn't have said those things, I am really grateful to you for saving Penny".

England scoffed and said " yeah, France you should be because I could have just said no. France narrowed his eyes to England and said "well, I am and I know you could have said no, it is really going to take a while for me to forgive you Angleterre". England scoffed and said " whatever Frog"! Scotland had enough and handed Luna to America.

He went up to England and France and said "oi, Artie , Frenchie, yer acting like wee children fighting like this I expected this from Luna or Penny not two grown nations"! England and France glared at each other. Scotland said " Oi' stop glaring at each other can't ye get along enough so Luna and Penny can be friends"?!

England looked at his daughter and Penny and remembered when Luna and Penny were outside playing already looking like they were friends. England sighed and turning his attention back to France and said " France Scot is right for our daughters we have to get along".

Scotland smiled proudly to England. France looked at England and said " Fine, we will only get along for our daughters, but don't forget zink I forgive you Angleterre. Non zhat will take time". England said " Ditto Frog"! Penny looked at France and said " Papa why did Mr. Angleterre call you a frog"? France turned to his daughter and said "he just always calls me zhat".

Penny said " oh, not very nice though" France said " oui, it's not nice, but I just ignore it ". England sighed and said " Fine, France I will refrain from calling you frog if you can stop calling me The Black Sheep of Europe."France said "alright".

With that France went to his hotel since there was another meeting tomorrow/ The meeting is about getting to know the capitals. France carried his sleeping daughter into their hotel room and laid Penny down on the bed kissed he on the head and said "good night my petite girl". Then he went to bed.

** Well finally I got to write another chapter I had really bad writer's block Thank you to Readingpower for your help. **

**No Flames please be nice **


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow This chapter is going to be long but I couldn't stop writing so enjoy in this chapter. this you'll get to see Penny as a Teenager.**

**I don't own Hetalia, But Luna, Penny,Amelia(Mia),Danny,and Chris are mine. **

**France's Daughter chapter 6 **

**enjoy :) **

France woke up and got up to get dressed the nations still had a meeting today where all the nations get to meet all the Capitals, or for America states.

Once France was ready he went over to Penny and shook her and said "come on my pretty girl wake up we need to get you ready for the meeting.

Penny sat up when she woke up she rubbed her little eyes and yawned and said " Bonjore Papa" France smiled and said " Bonjore Penny, how did you sleep"? Penny said "good Papa, I'm hungry". France chuckled and said "alright then let get you something to eat".

Penny nodded and got up, and held up her arm to France so he could pick her up. France smiled and picked her up and placed her on one of the chairs in the room.

France made Penny some strawberry crepes topped with really strawberries. Penny's eyes lite up when she saw it. France chuckled and said placing the crepes on the table " Bon appetite Penny". Penny looked at her Papa and smiled saying "Merci beaucoup Papa"! Penny ate her crepes with a smile on her face. France chuckled and said "My Pettie fille your making a mess".

Penny had strawberry filling all over her face, and his hands". Penny giggled and said "I'm done Papa". France smiled and got her cleaned her up and got her dressed for the meeting. France dressed her in a blue dress with a black ribbon around her waist and France braided half her hair. All in all she looked cute. Penny looked at her dress and said "its pretty Papa". As she twirled.

France smiled and said "oui, Penny very pretty". France picked her up and went to meet Canada who was waiting for them. Penny saw Canada and started squirming to be let go. France put her on her feet and Penny ran to Canada and said " Mattie"!

Canada looked and saw Penny running to him so he knelt and opened his arm and Penny ran into them and he pick her up and stood up. Penny hugged Canada and said " Mattie Papa gave me crepes for breakfast it was yummy"! Canada chuckled and said "That's nice Penny, but where are my crepes"? Penny giggled and said "I ate them all up" Canada gave a face sad face and said "oh,okay".

Penny said "oh, Mattie sorry they were yummy though. Maybe Papa can make you some later." Canada said "non I'm fine so let's go to the meeting." He said to France and France said "Bonjore Matthieu oui, let's get going ready, and Matthieu one is never ready for one of those meetings. Canada laughed and said "oui, Papa you right. Penny just smiled.

Finally they were one their way to England's place. Penny was starting to get nervous and said "Papa will the other like me"? France took her from Canada and said "Penny the others will love you". Penny said "okay, Papa" she laid her head on France's shoulder. France chuckled and rubbed her back.

France,Canada, and Penny finally made their way to England's knocked on the door and England answered it and said "Hello France, Canada, Penny". France said "Bonjore Angleterre." England narrowed his eyes at France. Canada went in and said "hello England where is Luna"? England said " hello Canada oh, Luna she is drawing with my brothers kids".

England looked at Penny and said " Penny Luna is drawing in the living room with her cousins if you want to, or you can stay with your papa". Penny looked up from where she laid her head on and looked at England but then just laid her head back down on France's shoulder. France saw this and said "oh, Penny". France looked at England and said " sorry Angleterre she is nervous".

England smiled at Penny and said " oh, Luna was like that when she met the other nations." France said "oh, okay did you hear that Penny you weren't the only one nervous" England smiled and looked at Penny and said " Penny would you like to go play with Luna love"?

Penny smiled and said "oui, monsieur I would"France smiled and set her down and said " then go play" Penny said "okay Papa". England called for Luna and she came in and saw Penny and said "oh, Penny your here come on let's go play". Penny looked at her Papa, and when France nodded she said to Luna "alright Luna".

Luna took her to where some new nations were. Luna saw Penny was nervous and said "oh, Penny don't be nervous those are just my uncles. Well, you know my uncle Scotland the other two are my Uncles Wales and Ireland". Penny said " Bonjore monsieur" Scotland saw Penny and smiled and said "Hello lass how are ye, ye remember me right".

Penny nodded. Then Scotland said "good let me introduce ye to the other two". Scotland pointed at Ireland and said "This here is Ireland, and The Scot pointed to Wales and said "This is Wales". Penny waved at them and Ireland and Wales smiled and waved said " Luna ye play nice alright were going into the meeting room alright."?

Luna said "yes uncle Scotland". With that Scotland ,Ireland, and Wales left. Luna said "well, you met my uncles now you need to meet my cousins. "We'll start with my fave cousin." Luna pulled Penny to her cousins and called Danny to her and he came and said "hey,Luna what did ye want"? Luna said "Danny this is Penny, and Penny this my fave cousin Danny".

Danny smiled and said "Hi, so yer Penny Luna talks about ye a lot" Penny smiled and looked at Luna and said "really you do Luna"? Luna smiled and nodded and said "oh,let me introduce you to my other cousins".

Luna called for Mia and Chris, and when she did they came in and Luna took her over to them and said "okay, Penny this is Amilea and she likes to be called mia, and the other boy is Chris." Penny said "Bonjour, pleasure to meet you".

Penny and the others drew until England came in and said the meeting was going to start.

Penny and the others went into the meeting where Penny met the other nations. Lets go in order of who she meets and her reactions and the Nations. Penny walked around and saw many nations. She first saw Russia and went up to him and said "um, Bonjour I'm Paris".

Russia saw Penny smiled and said "hello, I'm Russia. Would you like to become one with me da"? Penny backed aways slowly and said "um, non I'm good". And she ran away because she didn't understand what Russia meant by Become one.

Penny looked around and saw spotted someone talking to her Papa so she went up to her Papa and said " um, Papa who is this".France looked down and said "oh, Penny this is Papa's best friend Prusse " Penny said "oh, Bonjour Monsieur Prusse".

Prussia smiled and said "Hallo, I am the awesome Prussia"! Penny giggled at Prussia and said "your cool Prusse. I like you".

Prussia frowned and said "Nein not cool I am awesome"! Penny said "oh, then your awesome".

Prussia smiled and said "that's right I am. Have you met Spain".? Penny shook her head and said "Non, I haven't should I"? France chuckled and said "oui,he's one of your Papa's best friends too".Penny said "okay". Prussia called for Spain, and Spain said "Hola, Prusia and Francia". France said "Bonjour Espagne I'd like you to meet my daughter".

Spain smiled at Penny and said " Hola senorita what's your name"? Penny smiled and said " Bonjour Espagne my name is Penny". Spain smiled and said "oh, that's and pretty name". Penny smiled at Spain and said "I like you Espagne".

Spain smiled and said "gracias little senorita. I like you too". Penny smiled and said while looking at France " Papa, may I meet the other nations" France nodded.

Penny saw the two new nations with Scotland and went over to them. Scotland saw Penny and smiled and said " hello Penny what are ye up to lass"? Penny said "oh, Bonjour Ecosse I'm just meeting all the nations". Scotland said "ah,is that right".

Penny nodded and turned to Ireland and said "Bonjour Irande, I'm Penny". Ireland chuckled and said "hello lassie its nice to meet ye even though we met before". Penny smiled. Ireland smiled and said "ye are nice have ye met my so Daniel"?

Penny nodded and said "oui,Luna introduced me". Ireland said "oh and this is Wales" Penny turned to Wales and said "Bonjour Pay de Galles (Wales)" Wales smiled and said " hello, what are you doing"? Penny said "getting to know the other nations".

Wales said " well, I let you get back to that there's a lot of nations you haven't met yet".Penny said "oh, alright".

Penny looked around and saw Germany and North Ireland. She went over to them and said "Bonjour I'm Paris".

Germany saw Penny and said "Hallo Paris". Penny smiled and said "who are you"? Germany said " I'm Germany and this is my wife North Ireland."Penny said "oh, Bonjour" North smiled and said "hello Penny".

Penny smiled at her and saw Italy and Romano and went over to him and said "um, Bonjour you two". Italy saw her and said " Vee Ciao bambina what's a you're a name a"? Penny said "My name is Penny". Italy smiled and said " oh that's a nice. Oh, check it cool a this is a my big brother Romano".

Italy pointed at Romano who said " yeah a Ciao Penny". Penny giggled and went and saw Japan who was talking to China.

Penny went to him and said "Bonjour" Japan turned and said " ah, Konnichiwa little one". Penny not knowing what Japan just said to her she said "um, bless you sir". Japan was confused but then chuckled when he found out what she meant. Japan chuckled and said "oh no, Penny-chan konnichiwa means hello in my language". Penny said "oh, sorry" Japan shook his head and said "no, its alright you meant no disrespected". Penny smiled and found she liked the Japanese man. Penny turned to China and said " Bonjour" China looked at Penny and said "Ni hoa, I'm China aru". Penny said " I'm Penny" China said "oh that's nice aru".

Penny met all the Nation so she went back to France who picked her up and said "so did you meet everyone Penny". Penny smiled and said "oui, Papa I really like them all except Russia he kinda scares me". France laughed at that and said "oui, I think everyone is afraid of Russia, My little one".

The meeting was going on now and Penny got to know more about the other Capitals. Finally England said "alright we have one more capital to get to know, and that is France's Capitol". Penny looked at her Papa and France nodded at her saying she could do it.

Penny stood on her chair and said " Bonjour, everyone I am Paris, my human name is Penelope, but I like to be called Penny.

My Papa is France and My Mama is gone, but her name was Christina she wasn't a nation though.

My favorite food is Crepes, My favorite color is Pink.

I love painting and much more. Well, that's me. Penny sat and France smiled proudly at her and said "good job Penny". Penny smiled at her Papa.

The meeting ended and Penny fell asleep in her Papa's arms. France held her and talked to England and said " well, I should get going Angleterre see you".

England said "wait France". France looked at England and said "oui, Angleterre what do you want". England looked at Penny sleeping form and said "France let's try to get along for our daughters.

What I'm trying to say could we have a truths"? France smiled and said " oui, but only for the girls sakes". England smiled and said "good night Francis". France smiled and said "good night Arthur" with that France went home and put Penny to bed and said "good night Penny, Papa loves you".

**Epilogue:**

Penny was now 13 years old and she still was a Papa's girl and she always will be.. Penny was walking with her papa for a meeting with tha Capitals. Penny said "hey, Papa". France was walking but stop when Penny asked for him. France said "oui, Penny what is it". Penny said "well, I was just thinking of when I was little and I got lost." France chuckled and said "oui, you gave your Papa a heart attack". Penny laughed and said " I wonder if Uncle Prusse and Espagne will be there". France said "oui,they will be". Penny smiled. Soon they were at the UN building. England was in the meeting room getting everything ready. Luna sighed for like the billionth time getting on England's nerves he turned to her and said "Luna stop with the sighing you're giving me a headache". Luna said "oh, sorry daddy I'm bored". England chuckled saying "Then stop annoying me before you get in trouble". Luna said "fine". England shook his head.

Penny and France were outside the meeting door Penny opened the door and walked in and saw Luna and England. Penny said "um, Bonjore" England looked up from what he was doing and said "hello Penny can you entertain Luna". Penny giggled and said "Luna's annoying you"? England nodded. Penny went to Luna and said "Bonjore Luna". Luna looked up and saw Penny and said "oh,thank God your here Penny I'm bored". Penny said "well we could talk". Luna said "yeah so how have you been"? Penny said "I have been good my Capital is just doing amazing there are a lot of tourist." Luna nodded and said "yeah there are tourists in my Capital too".

As they were talking they saw a new girl she had she had long black hair with random streaks of neon pink and green. Her eyes were the same as Japans She was wearing a short pink skirt and black shirt with neon splatters. Her shoes were neon red lace-up Sketchers boots, and she was wears neon jewelry of any type. Luna saw her and said "wow the new girl looks cool." Luna and Penny saw that she was with Japan. They went up to her and Penny said "Bonjour who are you".

The Japanese girl smiled at them and said " Konnichiwa I am Jasmine Honda aka Tokyo". Penny smiled and said "Bonjour Jasmine so what do you like to do"? Jasmine smiled and said " I love to watch the anime that my Papa makes and I read the Manga he writes". Luna said "That is so cool I love your hair so cool". Jasmine said "Arigatō, Papa likes it too". Luna, Penny,and Jasmine talked until the Meeting started and agreed to keep in contacted.

**The End **

**Wow This chapter was long and sorry this the last chapter. I hope you all like it I will be doing more stories and stuff but this story is done. Oh and I sorry if I got some of the accents wrong . Sorry I had to add something but now this story is do I swear.  
**

**To:bluecupcakes789: I hope I did your OC alright I tried, I hope you like it. **


End file.
